The Memories We Lost
by Green Jello x
Summary: Ellie lost it all. Memories, boyfriend and friends. As she goes on her mission to regain them she encounters the many betrayels lots of her closet people had fed her. She learns disturbing news and wishes she never had.[Better Summary in Intro] !
1. Intro

**Characters**

Ella Ellie Miles

Age 15

Shoulder length brown hair; hazel eyes; medium height

Ms. Corinne Miles Ellie's mother

Age: 42

Short brown hair; brown eyes; medium height

Joshua Banks Ellie's former boyfriend

Age: 16

Short Blonde hair; blue eyes; tall

Annabelle Annie Carl Ellie's Friend

Age: 15

Long red hair; hazel eyes; tall

Mrs. Trisha Winchell Ellie's Patient/Friend

Age: 67

Short grey/brownish hair; blue eyes; short

Pieces of writing that are in italics are flashbacks.

Summary: Ellie had it all; the perfect boyfriend; great friends; and wonderful memories of her father and others. But all to soon it is taken from the accident and Ellie's tries to regain it back. But as trying to get better she discovers things that she wished she never had. She has to face the harsh reality of this world and the people in it. Some of the closest people to her that she trusted ended up betraying her. Ellie goes on a self discovery and finds her true self.

I really like the idea of the idea of this story. I wasn't sure where to place it though, so if you have any ideas where I should place it then review please…

Ohh and please review and tell me what you think !

I'll give you a cookie. )


	2. Love Memories Friends

Claimer?- Umm I guess I should put something in here that says I own everything in this story. Well anyways I'd like to get at least 1 review before I update again. I wanna know what I should change and stuff like that.

Love. Memories. Friends.

I used to have all of that. My amazing boyfriend who I loved dearly, my friends who were always there for me, and the memories that my mind held of what seemed like a wonderful life were gone.

Life was perfect, and it's not so much that I flaunted it, more as I just enjoyed it. I never thought for a moment, that at any given time it could be taken away in an instant.

_"Ellie, I love you, you know that right?" he asked brushing my hair out of my face._

_I weakly smiled and nodded, "I love you too, Josh." _

_"So I was wondering what do you want for Valentine's Day?" he asked peering across the lake._

_I positioned myself into his arms and replied "Nothing is fine as long as I'm with you."_

_"Hah, sure and then you flip out on me." He laughed. I chuckled and lowered my head onto his chest; he made me feel safe and secure. I loved him more than anything and I never ever wanted to lose him. "I love you," he sighed and we sat there over looking the lake and the beautiful sunset. _

I tried to ignore the painful memories playing with my mind. Making me believe that I was still in love with him, I could never be in love with him after what he had done to me.

Passing through the kitchen I could smell the sweet fragrance of cinnamon rose pie. "Mom, can I talk to you?" I asked. She smiled and sat across from me at the table.

"Yes?" she asked unfastening her apron.

"Well I was wondering if I could skip my session at Dr. Lowell's today. I'm not feeling so well." I lied. I just couldn't do this anymore. Dr. Lowell had been my Memory Psychiatrist ever since the accident and she helped me regain my memory through activities. As much as I wanted to get my memory back it was just too hard talking about all these different things.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I really am, but I want you to go. I need you to go, because you need your memory back. I need your memory back," she said tucking her apron in the drawer next to the fridge, "C'mon get in the car."

My legs shaking unbearably didn't help in the office of Dr. Lowell. I sat in a big red chair. I hated red. I despised red. It reminded me of blood.

"Ella, Ella. Why I love your name. Ellie is cute too, you know for a nickname." She said trying to make small talk.

"Not to be rude or anything but can we please get on with our session?" She smiled and shuffled through a folder of papers, which I assumed she'd be using.

This was like no psychiatrist out there. Of course the memory part, here you didn't spill your feelings out to a person or use all the tissues from weeping. It had nothing to really do with emotions. More like memories. My mother would bring in old Cd's and pictures; things that would jog my memory. The whole point was to regain what I had lost.

But it was hard. It was hard to remember after the accident. The accident that had changed me completely.

It had taken away my love, my memories, and my friends.


End file.
